The Last Twilight
by asherandjeanclaude
Summary: Set in NM. Bella has changed and something tragic is about to change her even more. Will the Cullens be there to help. Please R & R. T for language in later chapters. Little bit of Charmed thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Charmed or the Last Song**

**Summary: Set during New Moon. After Edward left Bella became just like Ronnie Miller. She started to hang out with the wrong crowd. She even got a tattoo. It starts on her right wrist with the words "No Lies" leading to her left wrist saying "Just Love". Eventually, she stopped hanging with the wrong crowd when Charlie bought a piano. She hadn't touched one since her parents split when she was little. It hurt too much which is why she lied to Edward. However, she found therapy through the piano and her BFF Jake. She even got accepted into Juilliard. Charlie was mad at Edward, but when Bella explained that he was going to commit suicide he gave Bella reluctant permission to go with Alice to save him. Little did she know that his secret cancer would get worse as she went to Italy.**

**-Starts at Bella getting off the plane at the airport in Forks.**

Bella POV

We had just gotten off the plane at Forks. I had actually fallen asleep on the long 22-hour flight we had gotten on. I couldn't help it and I slept for the last 12-hours. I stayed awake for the 4-hour flight to Forks though. I wasn't tired anymore. Alice, Edward, and I were all walking side by side through the airport. I bet we'd look cool in slow motion.

I spotted Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper in a corner of the airport. They all obviously looked the same as before. Smooth faces carved out of marble, and striking golden eyes that are mesmerizing. It was as if they never left. I saw relief and love in all of their eyes. It was strange considering we've been apart so long.

Alice, of course, made a beeline for Jasper. No words were exchanged. They just stared longingly and adoringly into each other's eyes. It was like the poster picture for true, eternal love. Esme, surprisingly, made a beeline straight for me. She enveloped me in her arms. Her arms sort of felt like if I let her close enough- they could be home.

"Thank you so much, Bella," she whispered in my ear, "I don't know what I would've done without him."

"Your so welcome," I said squeezing her a bit tighter, "It was my pleasure to keep your family together."

Carlisle hugged me next as Esme went to hug Edward.

"You mean _our_ family," he whispered in my ear. His words sounded sincere, like they did consider me family. I trusted that Carlisle never said anything he didn't mean, but I couldn't bring myself to fully trust them after all I've been through these past months.

In the past 3 months I've really changed. When Edward first left I guess you could say I went "Goth". I did a lot of bad things that I'm not proud of _at all_. I drank and I went to parties. I stayed out late and did nothing but push my family away. Jacob Black-my best friend- was who changed me. He said he used to look up to me and that he didn't know who I was anymore. That really hit home and I realized how much I'd been hurting the ones I loved. So I changed and actually felt good and better. I was happy.

I also found out I was adopted. That was _very_ hard to take. I felt betrayed by my family. I felt like I had been living a complete lie. However, what _was_ cool was that I found out I am a witch. I have the power to freeze time, blow up objects, premonitions, heal others, and orb (which is like teleporting but with pretty white lights). It's really cool because I get to protect innocents. However, the whole keeping it a secret thing is _really_ hard. I don't know how the Cullens do it! I almost blurted it to the Volturi. The only people who know are my family, Jacob, and the Pack.

Oh, yeah. Jacob is a werewolf. However he is my _best friend ever_ because he doesn't agree with the whole vampire prejudice the rest of the Pack has. He actually doesn't mind the Cullens at all. He believes that they _are_ good people. However he does not appreciate the pain they caused me, but he said that only thing that matters is how _I_ feel about them. He is awesome! I'm so lucky to have him. The only awkward thing we dealt with was his ex-crush on me. It eventually went away- for which I was ecstatic. I mean I love him but I'm not _in _love with him, you know?

Well anyway, back to the present.

Carlisle pulled back and I smiled reluctantly. I saw a Dunkin' Donuts behind him and I had a craving like every normal teenage girl. Well…_sort of normal_.

"Do you mind if I buy a drink really quick?" I asked not wanting to rude.

"Of course not," Esme exclaimed, "For what you did, I'll buy you the store!"

I laughed and began to walk towards the store with the Cullens trailing me. Carlisle stepped in front of me and held the door for everyone. I got on line behind the only other two people there. All of a sudden I felt hot and I realized their air conditioning must be busted or something. I turned to the Cullens behind me in case they wanted to speak. As I waited for someone to say something I began to run my fingers through my hair and pulling up into a high ponytail. It was up to my waist. I bound it with a hair tie from my wrist. They collectively gasped. _Creepy_.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice squealed in delight as I stared confused. "Is that a tattoo?" _Oh._

"Yes." I replied holding my wrists out side by side so the tattoos were seen (**picture on profile**).

"They're beautiful," Jasper whispered. Everyone nodded in agreement, even Edward. I thought he'd be mad. Huh.

"Thank you," I replied turning back to the counter to order. "Hi, may I please have a large caramel iced latte? Thanks." The girl nodded happily and quickly began making my drink.

I noticed Maroon 5 was playing on the speakers. I absentmindedly spun towards the Cullens. I began to tap my nails on the counter lightly and sing along, swaying and looking at the patterns on the floor.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved _

_And she will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my door…_

I trailed off humming softly to myself. I looked up to find the Cullens and the girl behind the counter holding my drink staring at me. I looked down wondering if I dropped my pants or something.

"What?" I asked.

"You can _really_ sing," Alice said. "What else don't we know about you?"

I looked away and laughed, avoiding the question. I took my drink from the sweet girl who also complimented me. I reached for my wallet in my messenger bag, but Jasper had already placed a ten dollar bill on the counter and told her to keep the change. I was about to protest but he interrupted.

"Bella." He said his voice ringing with finality. I smiled and thanked him.

Suddenly Jacob burst through the door, out of breath. His eyes held relief and a whole lot of fear. What was he afraid of?

Please review just to let me know you read it. It doesn't have to be special. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I use in my story.**

**Recap:**

_Suddenly Jacob burst through the door, out of breath. His eyes held relief and a whole lot of fear. What was he afraid of?_

Chapter 2 Bella POV

"Jake?" I asked, alarmed. "Jake what's wrong?"

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" he said sounding on the verge of tears.

I rushed over to him with the Cullens watching me. I rubbed Jacob's back soothingly as he fought for breath. I whispered that it was okay and I asked what was wrong.

"Bella…" he said voice apologetic. "Bella its Charlie."

My heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach. I had a conversation with Charlie a few weeks ago. He had just come back from walking my golden retriever Maggie around the block. He looked like that wore him out. I was immediately concerned and fetched him a glass of water while Maggie whimpered. He told me he was fine. He was okay. I was skeptical, but I believed him for the sake of my sanity. I didn't think I could handle worrying about him _and_ Victoria- who I'd yet to tell the Cullens about.

"Do you have your car?" I asked Jacob. He nodded yes and said he had come to pick me up. "Then let's go! What are we waiting for?" I exclaimed.

I turned back to the Cullens and apologized for the fact I had to leave. Then I turned and ran after Jacob. We kept running while skillfully dodging people. However, I did have to ditch my drink. When I stopped at the garbage can I saw the Cullens were following with worried expressions. We got to the parking lot and headed towards the back where it was secluded and dark. That's when I saw Rosalie and Emmett, but I couldn't acknowledge them. Only Charlie mattered now. Not anything else.

Emmett and Rosalie called out to me, but I just waved my hand over my head without turning. I heard the rest of the Cullens explaining what was happening at top speed. I dumped my bag into the back of Jacob's convertible LeBaron (link on profile). Luckily, the top was down. I hopped over the car door and into the passenger seat as Jacob climbed into the driver's seat. As he started to back out, he addressed the Cullens.

"We are going to go see Charlie at the hospital," he said, "Feel free to follow."

They nodded and got into the black Mercedes and red BMW. Edward went with Carlisle and Esme, while Alice and Jasper went with Rosalie and Emmett.

We sped _way_ over the speed limit. The LeBaron shouldn't go this fast but let's just say that I reworked the engine. The Cullens were amazingly keeping up with us while we cut people off on the highway and ignored their taillight signals. We _finally_ got to the hospital like a million years later. Jake and I bolted out of the car before the Cullens even parked. We burst through the door and he took me into the elevator. I followed without question; not bothering to wait for the Cullens. Charlie's doctor was waiting for me. She beckoned me over and told me what was wrong. I couldn't believe it. I wanted to scream and yell. I wanted to call her a lying bitch...but I couldn't. I knew she was telling the truth. All of the tell-tale signs fit themselves together in my head like an overwhelming puzzle. Charlie getting winded, him falling asleep in the middle of the day, not fishing as frequently. I couldn't believe I was such a bad, unobservant daughter. She said it had been going on since before I moved here. _What the...?_

She also said I couldn't see him quite yet. But that was fine because as she turned to go back into his room with the other doctors, I leaned against the wall and lost all of my willpower. The elevator _dinged_ and the Cullens exited. I then slid painfully down the wall in exhaustion and rested my head on my knees with my arms wrapped around them. I didn't cry. It seemed like my eyes didn't want to, but I just thought one thing over and over.

_How in the hell did this happen?_

Sorry for the short chapter i just had a lot to put in this one as i wrote it and i didn't want to overwhelm anyone so i split it. However i'll upload the next part probably later today.

Please read and review if you can to let me know you read it and what you thought. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I use in my story.**

**Recap:**

_How in the hell did this happen?_

Chapter 3 Edward POV

The elevator door opened and we all stepped out. I saw Jacob watching Bella wearily and I could understand why…she looked defeated. As we looked on she slid dejectedly down the wall she was leaning against. Then she curled in on herself, but thankfully she didn't cry. She just sat there, but that was painful to watch too.

_Maybe we should ask Jacob what happened,_ Carlisle thought. I nodded.

"Jacob, would you mind telling us what the news is?" he asked softly.

Jacob nodded solemnly, "Charlie's got lung cancer. He's had it since Bella moved here, but he didn't want to say anything." He said his voice wavering. "Would you all mind keeping an eye on her. I'm going to go get her dog Maggie, I think she could help." He added walking into the elevator.

_This is horrible,_ Rosalie thought. I didn't think she'd care. She began to walk towards Bella. She stopped and knelt in front of her.

"Bella?" she asked tentatively. Bella said nothing, but she looked up into Rosalie's eyes. _She looks broken,_ Rosalie thought. I flinched. It hurt to see my one and only love in so much pain.

"Well I'd like to first thank you for being brave enough to go and save my brother," she started. "Secondly, I'd like to say that I'm so sorry for what is happening. No one should have to go through this...I-" she stood suddenly and started to rant.

"I don't understand I don't understand…" she kept mumbling over and over while pacing back and forth. Bella looked up and watched her. Then she laughed silently, softly. She got up and stopped Rose's pacing by standing in front of her and grabbing her arms.

"It's okay," Bella said and she pulled Rosalie into a hug. Rosalie didn't resist. In fact she held on a bit desperately. My family's thoughts went wild.

_Poor Rose, _my parents thought.

_Holy…she got a reaction out of Rose…and a hug!_ Emmett thought, bewildered.

_She doesn't understand why Bella has to lose Charlie_, Jasper thought, sadly.

_I didn't think it'd be Bella who got Rose to finally crack,_ Alice thought.

Emmett looked at me and I gave him a knowing look. He walked over to Bella and Rosalie. Bella calmly passed Rosalie into Emmett's arms and gave him a small smile. I walked over to Bella. She looked up and the look in her eyes hurt a lot. I enveloped her in my arms. I don't know how long we just stood there, each pair in each other's arms. We heard a bark and Bella pulled away gently to stare at the elevator. I kept my arm around her waist. She'd yet to cry.

The elevator _dinged_ and a blur of yellow ran out. It tackled Bella to the ground. She laughed and if felt so good to hear it. She managed to sit up with the monster of a dog on top of her.

_It looks like a yellow bear,_ Emmett thought. When he voiced that, she laughed.

"Maggie's always been big and you aren't the first to call her bear-like." Bella replied. "Hi, Maggie. Hi girl," she cooed. Maggie whimpered. Bella sniffled and tears began to run down her face. Maggie climbed into her lap and Bella buried her face in her fur. Her hands petting and grasping fistfuls of her fur. They sat there for awhile as me and my family took a seat beside Jacob. We seemed to be in a private area where we were the only ones here. After awhile the door opened and the doctor came out. She nodded kindly at Carlisle and addressed Bella.

Bella looked up and made no move to wipe her tears. All of our thoughts took a sad turn. Her cheeks were soaked and her eyes were a bit puffy but she still looked so beautiful. The doctor told Bella she could see Charlie and if she wanted, she could take Maggie with her. Bella nodded and stood. She looked down at Maggie who stayed faithfully by her side. She took a deep breath and walked into the room with her best friend right next to her.

Bella POV

I took a deep breath and walked in with Maggie right next to me. I closed the door behind me before looking at my father lying in the bed. It took all I had not to orb right out of the hospital room. I knew he needed me and he didn't have a lot of time. He was hooked up to an oxygen mask, a heart monitor, and many other things I just can't name. He looked at me and I felt angry. I felt furious that he hadn't told me before! I looked at him.

"You said you were fine. You aren't fine!" I exclaimed my voice rising.

"Bella," he started trying to interrupt. I cut him off.

"That was a lie!" I screamed as more tears fell.

"No Bella," he said voice firm, "I hoped I was fine, I didn't lie. There's a difference."

"Is…is that why you told Renee I could live with you? Because you didn't want to be alone when…" I trailed off and looked down. The tears were falling faster. I looked back up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said my voice choking on a sob at the end. He looked at me with his eyes beginning to water. Maggie was whimpering softly rubbing her head on my leg.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you living with me to be about this." He replied.

"But it is!" I began to yell again. He tried to protest. "It _is_ now Daddy!"

He sighed softly. "I'm sorry," he said his voice labored. "I'm sorry I won't be here to see you graduate and get married. And kick Edward's ass for leaving." I laughed softly. "Is Edward okay?" he asked. I nodded and said he was fine. Charlie mumbled something about the Cullens and Jake caring for me.

His heart monitor was beginning to slow and I knew what was coming. I looked straight into his eyes.

"I'm sorry for yelling. I love you so much. What am I gonna do without you?" I asked pleading for him not to go. He opened his arms and I ran into them. Maggie followed me. My Dad enveloped me in his arms and I felt his tears fall in my hair. He was softly telling me I'd be fine because the Cullens and Jake loved me and they would take care of me. I pulled away and sat on the floor looking into his eyes as the heart monitor slowed more and more. It looked like he was falling asleep but I knew better. Eventually the heart monitor stopped and the long _beep_ began. I looked down and hugged Maggie to me. She looked into my eyes and we seemed to be thinking the same thing.

_He's gone._

Please read and review if you can. Thank You! Sorry if it's short...that's just how i write i guess.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I use in my story…except the dialogue**

**Recap:**

_He's gone._

Chapter 4 Bella POV

I was sitting next to Jacob on a hospital bench with Maggie lying at my feet. The Cullens were standing on my left awkwardly, and there was a drunken man sitting halfway down the hall. My father had just died and they had already taken him to the morgue, so why was I still here? My ass of a brother, Phineus, had yet to show up. While the Cullens were gone I discovered that I had a brother that was 2 years older than me. My parents had given him up because they weren't as prepared for him as they were for me. My brother came and found my Dad and me about 3 days after the Cullens left and he had 2 surprises.

The first was his daughter Ellis. She is pale with big blue eyes, blond hair and the BIGGEST smile you will ever see. Apparently the mother had died in an accident and my brother came to find me for help. He named me godmother, but it might as well be mother since he is barely ever around. I dress her, clean her, watch her, and change her diapers. She is one and a half and VERY talkative. I can actually pass for her mother because my powers turned my eyes sapphire blue. Although I wear contacts sometimes, like now with the Cullens.

The second surprise was that I was a witch. Apparently it runs in the family and skips a generation. I have all these powers and I am destined to rid the world of demons and such. What a load of bull. The elders just probably got tired of doing it themselves. So I have to balance school, being a witch, and being a mother, while getting _some_ amount of sleep. The demon thing is actually pretty easy. Demons just randomly attack me and I destroy them. School is pretty easy too, just tiring. However, I am pretty excited to go to Juilliard in a year. They were gracious enough to give me a year off so I can get situated in NY with Ellis before starting school on a full 4-year scholarship. Awesome, right? Being a mother is tough work. Thank god Dad got like a HUGE promotion and we were able to buy a huge house and all the supplies Ellis would need for a while. Sometimes I swore that girl ate more than me!

The tension in the hallway was thick enough to suffocate. Me and Jacob were feeling pretty depressed. I wasn't sure about the Cullens. I was playing with my orange juice bottle, taking a sip now and then. I decided to start a conversation with Jacob, but I didn't take my eyes off the wall.

"We should get rip roaring drunk and streak (**AN: when you run naked in the street; don't know the spelling)** through town." I stated calmly. I went to take another sip and Jacob burst out laughing. I chuckled and kept drinking. Jacob fell off the bench. He got back on when he had controlled himself.

"But wait," he started, "Who's going to bail us out of jail for underage drinking _and_ public indecency?"

I shrugged. "Alice might."

"Very true," Alice said. "Then I'd take you out for ice cream to soak up the booze and honor your bravery." We all laughed.

"Hey Bells? Can I ask you a question?" Emmett asked. I nodded. "Why are you with a werewolf?" he hissed. Jacob calmly explained that he would_ never_ hurt me, he is _just_ a friend, and he doesn't believe the vampire prejudice that the pack does. He practically lives with me anyway. Edward confirmed his honesty and everyone got acquainted with Jacob. Phineus still wasn't here so I proceeded to tell them all that they had missed while they were gone. I explained my powers, Victoria, Phin and Ellis and everything else up until now. I even took my contacts out which earned me another collective gasped.

I heard a girly squeal and I knew Ellis was with Phin in the elevator. I stood up and walked to stand in front of it. The elevator _dinged_ and the doors opened.

"Momma!" Ellis exclaimed reaching for me immediately **(AN: pic on profile)**. Her obsession with me is a bit unhealthy. I took her and told Phin to go to Jacob for an explanation. Ellie grabbed one of my hands and started playing with it. I heard Phin break down and I began swaying her back and forth while she giggled.

The Cullens came over and looked at her adoringly. Ellie looked at them all, too. She locked gazes with Edward. Then she leaned into me and whispered in my ear. "Momma who's that?" she asked.

I chuckled, "That's Edward, who I actually have to talk to and Daddy is busy so who do you want to hold you, if they don't mind." I said looking at the Cullens. She reached her arms towards Carlisle. He smiled and took her. Ellie reached up to touch his cheek. That was what we she whenever she was comfortable with someone. I told Carlisle that and he beamed. Emmett started talking to Ellie in ridiculous baby talk.

"Edward can we talk over here?" I asked gesturing down the hall. He nodded and put a hand at the small of my back to guide me over. It was time for the much avoided talk.

Next chapter is the B/E relationship talk and they finally go home.

Thanks for reading sweettweety. I appreciate it and I hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Charmed or the Last Song **

**There are probably a lot of mistakes; just please overlook them and ask any questions if confused.**

Sorry for huge wait in update. My mind had some pieces of this chapter but REFUSED to put them together.

Recap:

"_Edward? Can we talk over here?" I asked gesturing down the hall. He nodded and put a hand at the small of my back to guide me over. It was time for the much avoided talk._

Chapter 5 BPOV

I didn't want to say what I was about to say, but I knew that I had to.

"Edward," I started, "I still love you even if you don't love me."

"I do." He said. "I still love you very much. I lied to you the day I left. I've never stopped loving you Bella." He finished with my favorite crooked smile.

My eyes got that tingling sensation that said tears were on the way, but I needed to be strong. I needed to make sure he understood what he was getting himself into. I pushed the tears back.

"Edward, I would love to get back together with you, but I can't," His face fell. "At least, not right now.

"My life has changed so much since you left. You're seeing part of it right now with Ellis and Phineus and Jacob, but I don't think that you fully comprehend. I'm a witch, I have powers, I'm different like you, but I also have a new life. I have a huge responsibility with Ellis and Phin is practically a full-time job, too. Now Dad is dead…" I trailed off as my voice cracked on the word _Dad_.

"It doesn't matter to me. Ellis seems like that sweetest girl!" I had to smile at that. Edward and his entire family were clearly already infatuated with Ellis. But then again, what's not to love? "And Phin seems cool and Jacob…I can get used to him." He said a little unconvincingly. Still he needed to experience my life objectively before he decided that he accepted it.

"Edward, I'm glad you like her, but when you were gone…life happened. And I had to grow up and get over myself. I had to face the harsh reality of the true danger in this world with demons and warlocks and mermaids. I get attacked almost on a daily basis. And my personality has changed too." He smiled at this. "So I just want you to experience my life for a week as just my best friend. Then next Monday you can decide if you want to be a part of my insane life." I lightened my tone, not wanting to totally frighten off the love of my life, although my _life_ itself might get it done single-handedly.

"Deal." He said with a confident smile on his face. I wondered if it would still be there in a week. With my luck he will probably get hit by a fireball.

"Deal." I replied. "Let's get back to the others."

He nodded and put a hand at the small of my back again, turning me to walk back towards his family and mine. The Cullens, along with Jake and a composed Phin stood in a semi-circle facing us as Ellis ran around in circles. _Oh God, this has disaster written all over it_, I thought.

When we were halfway down the hallway, Ellis lost her balance on her left foot. She swerved to catch herself, but ended up running face first into the side of the table there. She fell backwards and landed on her butt. Everyone gasped and Maggie whimpered and hurried to sit at Ellis' side. It was silent. Like the silence before the storm. _Uh-oh._

"Here we go…" I whispered. Edward game me a weird look. Just then Ellis did what I knew was coming. She screamed, _loudly_. Then she began to sob and scream at the same time. She reached her arms towards me, but I was pretty far away. Alice went to pick her up, but Ellis jerked her arms out of Alice's grip and stubbornly reached for me. I ran over and quickly scooped her up. I pressed her against my chest and cradled her head in the crook of my neck.

"Shh, it's okay, baby girl." I whispered. "You're fine." She was still crying. I pulled back a bit to see her face. She had a red line across the bridge of her nose. "Did you run into the table?" I asked in a cooing voice."

"Y-y-yeah" she stuttered, still crying with her thumb in her mouth. Maggie whimpered softly.

I pressed my lips to her little nose gently, and -pressing her against me- bent forward so that she bent backwards. As expected, she began to giggle hysterically. I stood up straight again, smiled at her and wiped her tears.

"See? You're fine. You're tough." She giggled, calm once again. She laid her head inside the crook of my neck again with her thumb in her mouth and sighed deeply. _Tired _I mouthed to Phin and he nodded.

"Alright everyone," he whispered. "Feel free to come back to our house." Everyone nodded and we got into the elevator. Phineus and I led the way to the parking lot. We ignored the looks of pity we got. God, I hate those. Ellis was asleep by now. I walked to Phineus' Nissan Murano and I gently buckled her into her car seat without jostling her much. She unconsciously rubbed her nose with her hand.

"Hey, Carlisle." I called. He turned. "Would you mind riding with us so you can check her nose. I think it hurts."

"Sure." He replied walking towards us. Ellie _so_ had him wrapped around her little finger. He went to the other side and climbed in to sit in the middle next to Ellis. I got into the passenger seat, Phin got into the driver's seat, and everyone else got into their cars.

Carlisle tilted Ellis' little head up gently. Then side to side. He then ran his fingers over her nose.

"I think she's fine. Maybe hold ice on her nose for a little while if it swells." He concluded.

"Thank you so much." I sighed in relief. _That's was one piece of good news today._

When we got to the house and out of the cars, I heard the Cullens gasp and with good reason. Our house was huge-bigger than theirs-and secluded at the end of the block in case of demon attacks. Our house did suffer a lot, but strangely no one ever wondered why we repaired our house so much. (**A/N pic on profile.)**

"It's beautiful." Esme whispered, awe-struck.

"Thanks." Phin chuckled.

He took Ellis out of her car seat and took her upstairs to put her to bed. Meanwhile I gave the Cullens a tour of the house, ending at the game room in the basement. Yeah, I said game room. Our house has everything and I mean _everything._

"Go ahead and sit." I told them offering them to take a seat on the couch in front of the T.V. "And feel free to watch T.V. Emmett." He grinned and we all laughed. He took the remote from the coffee table.

"So how is school going, Bella dear." Esme asked kindly. "Any plans for college."

"School is going great. As far as I know I am graduating in a few months and then I am moving to New York. Juilliard offered me a full 4-year ride in a year. They offered me a year off so I can get used to New York with Ellis and Phin." I replied with a grin on my face.

Suddenly, my witchy senses were tingling. _Uh-oh._

"Incoming!" I yelled and stood in a combat stance. Let's see if Edward's confident smile is still on after this.

**Sorry for short chapter, but that is just how I write. Hope you enjoyed. I'll try to update more. Next chapter = action scene.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
